Blood and Love
by DuskElexabeth
Summary: Hermione angrily storms out of her house and runs into a stranger who will forever change her life. When she wakes up in a strange place, she must quickly adapt to her surroundings, and learn to get along with old enemies. Dramione story, other pairings as well. Will contain slash and femslash pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N –Just as a heads up, this story is published under the title All There is, is Sex, Blood, and Love on another fan fiction site. I have decided to move it here.**

**This is a rather AU story. It disregards everything after book 5, except instead of Lucius going to Azkaban, he is killed. **

**Also in this story Hermione has just turned 17, therefore she is over the age of consent, I'm also not really sure what to do about the whole war deal, but I'm working on it, so bear with me.**

**Original Character Profiles**

**Lyra – Female, vampire, bisexual, leader of the vampire clan. She was turned about 5 years before this story is set, at age 17. She is Draco Malfoy's older sister and the reason behind her not being around is because Lucius never wanted a daughter and hid her from the public eye.**

**Jade – Female, vampire, lesbian. She was turned (about a year ago) by Lyra and they have a special connection.**

**Liam –Male, vampire, straight. He is an adopted member of the clan, but it's only temporary. He was turned about 15-20 years ago.**

Blaise Zabini – (He's not an original character, but I've put my own twist on him) Vampire. Gay. He was turned by Lyra when he was dying of cancer at age 13.

**Story Time!**

Ch.1 – You Get What Everyone Else Gets, You Get a Lifetime

**_Vampires are undead creatures that drink human blood. They can, however, interact with humans without wanting to kill them. Vampires can go out in the sun and they have a reflection. Along with all of this, the vampire curse grants the victim with longevity and immortality, if they can heal fast enough. If turned at a young age a vampire will age until they are about 19 years of age._**

**_Vampires are known for their swift regeneration process, mind reading, agility, and an extreme sexual nature. When a vampire feeds, they need to copulate with their mate, sire, or otherwise specified companion soon after feeding or they will throw themselves at any willing participant._**

_A vampire needs about 1 liter of blood per day to survive, and considering that humans have about 5 liters of blood in __their__ our bodies, if a vampire drains a person, they only have to feed every 5 days._

_A Sire is the vampire a human is changed into a vampire by. They mainly serve as a companion, and they teach the newly changed vampire everything that they need to know, like a parent, but they also relieve sexual needs, like a lover. _

_Vampires live and travel in groups or Clans as they call them. A Clan can be anywhere from 2 to 100 vampires depending on its age, location, and influence._

_How a Vampire is Turned:_

Hermione Granger slammed the book she was reading closed with an exasperated huff. Embarrassment tinged her cheeks a rosy pink. Never in her life had she seen a depiction so sexual and graphic inside a piece of literature.

She wondered on the book for a moment, she had found it on her porch this morning when she walked her parents out, and being Hermione Granger, she couldn't ignore her quest for knowledge, and had been reading it ever since.

It was hand written in a leather bound journal style book and it was over 300 pages long, full of knowledge on vampires. It would seem that most authors, and the Ministry of Magic, had gotten it wrong when it comes to the immortal creatures. She had almost gotten through it all when that picture… Hermione chanced another glance at it. "_No, just as shocking_," she thought as she slammed it closed again.

Being as immersed in her reading venture as she had been, she did not hear her parents come home, that is until he mother called up to her, "Hermione, dear, could you come down here please?"

"Just a second," She called back. Hermione frowned to herself. Her mother's voice sounded, different, strained.

She descended the stairs to kitchen cautiously in her favorite blood red cami and black mesh over cape. She made it down the last few steps, caramel colored frizz bouncing, to see her parents hugging each other in a fashion that seemed to be more for comfort than love.

Her parents pulled away from each other as she spoke, "Mum, Dad, is everything ok?"

After a few moments silence her mom started "Since your of age now, we thought that we should -" her voice cracked and her eyes filled with tears.

Hermione's dad put his arm around her mother's shoulder as Hermione took a seat across from them at the table, then he spoke "We thought that you should know that you're adopted."

Hermione was shocked., "And you chose now to tell me, instead of anytime in the last seventeen years? Who were my real parents? Is Hermione even my real name?" she tried to continue, but was at a loss for words, she just turned on her heels and stormed out of the house. She needed some air.

_"I can't believe it,"_ Hermione thought as she slammed the door of her house so hard it shook. "_How could they keep this from me?_" She let the cool night air hit her as she ran down the empty street, tears stinging her eyes. Hermione was so lost in her thoughts that she wasn't watching where she was going, before long she didn't recognize where she was.

She saw a man standing on the corner, smoking a cigarette; his eyes were dark and almost completely covered by his equally dark hair. He wore a 'Sex Pistols' tee shirt and tore-up jeans.

She spoke tentatively to him from a few feet away, hoping he could give her directions, "Um, excuse me," When he looked at her, his eyes penetrated to her soul.

"I was wondering if you would ever come out to play." he grinned, showing off his fangs.

"You're a-a" She could barely get the words out before he grabbed her and pushed her against a wall, she tried to scream, but his lips silenced her. She reached for her wand, but she had forgotten it in her anger, "_How could I be so stupid_,"she thought.

"You're not stupid," the man spoke, as he kissed down her jaw to her neck. He bit down, hard, drawing blood. She gasped, and griped his shoulders ready to fight him. Hermione heard a voice in her head say "_Don't push me away, you could injure yourself. If you stop struggling, I can make this almost painless._" She listened to the voices advice and instantly pain lessened. Soon she became too weak to even stand on her own.

He pulled his fangs out of her neck and licked across the wound, healing it instantly. The man bit into his own wrist and said, "Here, drink this," offering her his blood. Hermione toke it hesitantly. As soon as she tasted his blood she started to feel a change in herself. She felt more primal, more real but wasn't sure what it was. Her skin felt bubbly, like right after you drink a polyjuice potion followed by an immense pain throughout her entire body

_"Welcome, little one" was the last thing she heard before everything went black.  
_  
_

The next day Hermione woke up in a strange room, with a woman, that looked no older than she, was staring down at her face.

"Hello," the woman said in a gentle voice. Her eyes were an enchanting silvery-grey color, she had long platinum blonde hair, and she wore a black leather pants, and an emerald green corset that accentuated her perfect hour glass figure.

"I'm Lyra," she continued, "can you tell me your name?"

"Hermione," her voice was hoarse.

"Good, you remember who you are; you could be a lot worse." Lyra said, with a glare to the door that Hermione assumed led out of the room and to the man from last night. "You are the newest member of our Clan. Welcome" she spoke and picked up Hermione's hand and kissed it in a way depicted in old time movies. "How are you feeling?"  
-

Hermione smiled, "My _throat hurts,_" she said as she rubbed her neck.

Lyra smiled and spoke with her hand on Hermione's shoulder "You'll feel better in a little while. Here," Lyra handed Hermione a mirror, "Take a look at the new you."

Hermione gasped into the mirror. She looked… well, not much had changed, but her hair! Instead of being the frizzy mess she was used to, it curled in perfect ringlets around her face. And her eyes! The same brown color was there, but in it were flecks of black and gold that were defiantly not there before. It made them look enchantingly beautiful. Other than that, the only change she could see was the fact that her skin was paler than it had been. But she didn't mind that so much.

Hermione finally put down the mirror and turned to Lyra. "So," she started, unsure of herself, "I'm a…vampire?"

Lyra smiled at the girl that had just joined her family with a tenderness that Hermione had never witnessed before, "Yes, you are a vampire, but we aren't monsters, Hermione."

"I know. I mean, I found a book. It had loads of information on vampires."

"Ah, I was hoping Liam would get it to you before he got the chance to turn you."

"The book was from YOU?" Hermione started to get angry at this, she had been a target.

"Calm down, Hermione, dear. Yes, we gave you the book. We wanted you to know what we are, and what we have to offer. We wanted you to be a part of our family."

Hermione was struck speechless at this. _Family_. The family she thought she had before, they had lied to her for her entire life. Maybe this is what she needed, a new start. "Okay, I can understand that. So, does this family," she paused not knowing how to word her statement eloquently enough, "I mean, do I… have to kill people?"

Lyra let out a soft, pleasant laugh, this young witch really was amazing, "No, you don't have to kill. And no, we don't kill people, Hermione. Some vampires do, if they are left to their own devices after they are turned, or if they are under emotional distress, but vampires, in general, do not take human life. We don't have to. We take what we need and everyone goes home happy."

Hermione let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She was pleased to know that she wouldn't need to do anything that would make her feel guilty. Especially, now that she was 'Practically Immortal.'

The conversation continued for a bit. Hermione asked questions about vampirism, the clan, her sire, and Lyra answering them fully and truthfully.

The conversation was interrupted however, but a loud knock and someone yelling from the other side of the door.

"Hey! Lyra!" called a male voice, which sounded strangely familiar to Hermione.

"Not now, we're busy" Lyra yelled back. She looked back to Hermione as a boy with platinum blonde hair entered the doorway, then she spoke in a disdainful voice, "You know my brother, Draco. He's our resident human."

Hermione gasped in recognition as Draco walked towards her "Malfoy?" she squeaked.

He jumped back in surprise "Granger? Damn." He said looking her up and down then seemed to shake himself from his distraction, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Hermione wasn't surprised at his language, but she wondered for a moment as to why he didn't call her any of the many vulgar names she was used to from him. She let it slip from her mind as Lyra came to her defense.

"Be nice, Draco," spoke the rather pissed off elder vampire, "Hermione is a one of ours now. A member of my clan, and you should treat her as such." She stood there, arms crossed, foot tapping, just waiting for a reply, but none came. Draco just looked between the two women and then to the floor. "Fine," Lyra said and turned back to her newest charge, "Come on Hermione, I'll introduce you to the rest of the Clan, there's not many of us, but we make do."

As they pushed their way passed Draco, Hermione heard a voice in her head, "_Damn, Granger makes a pretty hot vampire. Double Damn_." She looked back at Draco, with a slight look of shock.

Then she heard another voice, female this time saying, "_I'm guessing you heard him?"_

"Huh?" she couldn't figure out what was going on.

Then the female voice again, "_Vampires can read minds."_

"Oh… right," she said to herself.

Lyra chuckled to herself as they went down the stairs and into a sitting room where four black leather couches faced each other around a cherry wood coffee table. There were three people in various places around the room.

As the pair entered, all eyes turned to meet them.

One she recognized as belonging to the man from last night, "_Her sire"_, she thought.

Lyra spoke to Hermione and pulled her towards them. "This is Jade," She said motioning to the olive skinned beauty. Her black hair seemed to cascade down from her head in waves. "I turned her a few years ago, and I'm sure you know Blaise, from school," she pointed to a skinny dark haired boy who was lounging on one of the couches. Hermione recognized him immediately.

"Zabini?" She said with surprise.

"Hey Granger, how are you?" he smiled while looking her up and down.

Lyra spoke again, this time pointing to her sire, "You know Liam," The, clearly, welsh man walked to Hermione kissed her cheek, "and then there's you and me."

Draco entered the room, "So, sis," he spoke with that slightly amused, arrogant tone of his, "when are you going to find more people for this… Clan of yours?" They all glared at him, even Blaise, Hermione was surprised.

Lyra's back went rigid the moment he started speaking, "When the time is right," she retorted with contempt in her voice "and I suggest you refrain from insulting us, seeing as you are staying here and that could be changed at any moment."

Draco smirked but stayed silent. Hermione couldn't believe he was toying with a vampire.

Lyra told Jade, Blaise, and Liam to go 'feed', "Hermione and I will go out when you get back."

Liam left reluctantly, but not before kissing Hermione deeply and whispering in her ear, "I'll make you mine tonight." He then walked away, leaving Hermione rather flustered and wondering what exactly he meant.

After they left, Lilith walked up to Draco and punched him in the stomach, he coughed and doubled instantly. "How dare you. You know how hard this is for me." She paused as she chocked back a sob, Draco straightened up and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly, "I have only been on my own for a year. It isn't easy building a new family." She trailed off as she stifled sobs. Draco shushed his big sister and apologized.

Hermione stared at the pair in amazement; she had never thought that Draco, I mean Malfoy, could be so caring.

When he spoke his words were soft, "Lyra, you know I'm willing to help you"

"I know you are" she answered "but, he's dead, and if you don't -"

He stopped her short, "I don't care what happens to me in regards to our _father's _business, and you know that."

Hermione felt like she was intruding so she took a few steps back. Lyra sensed this and pulled away from her brother.

"I'm sorry 'Mione, it's been... Do you have any questions before we get ready to go?"

_

After the episode with Draco; Lyra and Hermione retreated upstairs to her bedroom.

"What size are you Hermione?" Lyra asked once they had gotten to their destination. Before she could answer, a black leather mini-skirt and a tight fitting band t-shirt with holes strategically cut into it were thrown at her. "We'll go shopping soon, but those will fit you."

Hermione had her doubts, but as she put the on; the outfit fit her perfectly. She looked amazing in it when she looked in the mirror "_Oh, yea_ _vampires have reflections_" she thought.

Lyra chuckled to herself and wrapped her arm around Hermione's shoulder, "You are going to fit in wonderfully here. Let's go feed."

As they walked down the busy street, the moon rose. It was perfectly round and held a yellow orange hue.

Hermione studied Lyra's body language shyly. In time she began to mimic and adapt it into her own style. While Lyra had one hand on her hip and strutted like she owned the world; Hermione left her hands at her sides and swayed her hips seductively. They got a lot of looks from the local boys as the made their way to the nearest night club. Hermione could hear the pulses of the people she passed and she grew nervous. What if she lost control? What were her new family think? Would they let her stay? If not where would she go?

When Lyra realized how bad Hermione's thoughts were getting, she shoved the new vampire into an alley as the passed and lightly pinned her against the wall.

"Hermione! Listen to me very carefully," her voice was low and serious. She knew the younger girl would understand every word. "You are a member of this clan. We will care for and protect you, just like we do each other. Whatever happens tonight will not change that. But I promise you, I will not allow you to take a life."

Hermione looked up to the woman whose body was pressed close to her own, almost indecently, with tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around her mentor and sobbed, "Thank you so much. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to think otherwise. I'm so nervous. Please forgive me, Lyra"

Lyra almost burst out laughing in response, but she was able to compose herself, "Hermione, dear, everyone has doubts in the beginning, there is nothing to forgive."

With that, the pair returned to the street. Arm in arm.

As they continued walking, Hermione's mind started to race again. This time it was Liam.

" Lyra?" she asked cautiously.

"Hmm?" was her reply.

"Um... what did Liam mean by, 'I'll make you mine tonight'?"

"Oh, honey," Lyra chuckled, "when you sire someone, it's like asking them to marry you, temporarily… kind of. No it's really just saying, 'Let's fuck!'." With that she burst out laughing "I'm sorry," she was speaking between giggles, "I just don't know how to make it sound more, um, romantic."

"Oh," said Hermione sheepishly. "Do I have a choice? I mean… I'm a virgin."

Lyra looked at her thoughtfully for a moment before responding, "No, not really, but after you're done feeding you won't want one, trust me, And Liam… He may not be the gentlest lover, but he knows what he's doing. If you tell him, he will take his time with you."

The rest of the walk to the club was silent as Hermione contemplated this. Before she knew it they were on a crowded dance floor surrounded by hot guys. They settled on two for themselves; Lyra's was a fit male about 23 with dark hair and eyes that hardly had any rhythm at all. On the other hand, Hermione's dirty blonde, deep-blue eyed 21 year old, danced like a god. After a couple songs, they found a table, where they proceeded to get the boys drunk. Hermione watched as Lyra babbled on about her hobbies and friends and god knows what else. Hermione couldn't figure out how this, mature, sophisticated, vampire could talk as much as Lavender Brown, but If you're going to play a part, you better play it well.

When the boys where almost incoherent, the pair led them staggering out of the club and into a dark alley behind the club; Where the, soon-to-be, meals allowed themselves to be propped against the wall.

_"_Watch me and copy_," _Lyra told her student.

Hermione observed as Lyra pushed her victim into the wall and kissed him deeply. She allowed him to grab her ass as she trailed her kisses down his jaw to his neck. The kisses then turned into nibbles. When she reached the part of her donor's neck where it connected to his shoulder, Lyra's canines lengthen into fangs and she bit down hard.

As the smell of blood spiked in the air, Hermione froze. Her pupils dilated to an alarming size. She heard the heartbeats of Lyra's victim and of her own. She felt herself being taken over by some kind of foreign behavior, "_Blood lust,_" she realized, somewhere in the back of her mind, far away from where she was now. All she could think of was devouring the life before her.

Hermione grabbed the drunken man next to her, and pushed him against the wall. She kissed him vigorously and he responded immediately by grabbing her left breast. Without hesitation, she drove her fangs into his neck and drank deeply. All she felt was bliss, and her sexual need, but that would come later. The thirst came first; it required fulfillment. She felt her victim's heart slow and his body sagged in her arms. The life was going out of him. She was devouring it and she wanted more.

That was until her mentor grabbed her by the back of her neck at the base of her skull. She immediately let her meal fall to the floor.

"That's enough, Hermione," Lyra's voice was hard and chastising. It brought Hermione out of her haze. Upon surveying the scene in front her, Hermione's hands shot up to her mouth covering it in horror. How could she have done such a thing? She could have just killed the man.

Lyra knelt own beside Hermione and pulled the girl into a hug. "It's okay. It was your first hunt."

"But I could have killed him!"

"Yes, and you still might, if you don't heal his wounds." Her words caused Hermione to look into her eyes desperately. Lyra took pity on the girl, "Get over there and run your tongue over the punctures, they should heal up in a minute or so."

Hermione jumped up the second her sentence was finished. As soon as she saw the holes heal, another emotion washed over her. This time it was a warmth that ran through her whole body and settled between her legs. She was tingling all over.

"Good job," Lyra spoke with a pleased look on her face. "Let's get back to the house so you can get your frustration out."

**A/N –Chapter 2 should be in the cue as soon as this one is validated.**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**J**

**With Love, **

**D. E.**


	2. Chapter2

By the time they got back to the house, Hermione was shaking with sexual need. Liam was waiting for her. She jumped on him and the pair apparated into his bedroom. In her aroused state, Hermione forgot to mention her virgin status.

With no one to talk to and nothing to do, Lyra made her way upstairs to her room.

As she walked by, she could hear Hermione's screams of pleasure. In fact the whole house heard them throughout the night.

Hermione woke up in the morning to really loud music coming from the room next to hers. She knew the band, and she liked it, but she couldn't place it.

_So give me all your poison  
And give me all your pills  
And give me all your hopeless hearts  
To make me ill  
You're running after something  
That you'll never kill  
If this is what you want  
Then fire at will_

Then she realized she was naked and had male arms wrapped around her. Hermione started to panic. What was going on? Who the hell was in bed with her?

Then, suddenly, the body next to her groaned, "Morning, cherry, how'd you sleep?"

As he stretched, she sat up; exposing herself, and turned to the person she had spent the night with. When she saw his face, recognition and relief spread through her. She smiled. Liam pulled her down to his chest and embraced her.

"I hardly remember anything from last night" she finally spoke.

"Well I could change that," he replied and flipped her onto her back and kissed her passionately.

Hermione moaned into the kiss. Her inexperience betrayed her. It made her forget whether or not she should be letting a complete stranger do these things to her. His hands were all over her body. He was making her feel things she never knew existed. Her head seemed to fill with blood.

All of the previous night's events came rushing back to her. The clothes, the club, the dancing, the guy she fed off of, and then coming home and practically attacking Liam in the living room.

Liam pulled out of the kiss and looked down at his sired. Laughing lightly to himself, he spoke, "'Mione, last night was great. I didn't know you were a virgin, I like that." He continued his ministrations on her body, moving to kiss her neck.

Hermione frowned and started to speak but was interrupted by someone knocking at the door.

Liam growled (literally) "What do you want, we're busy." Hermione's mind vaguely registered that the music had stopped.

Draco's voice came from the other side of the door "Sorry, Liam, I was just wondering if I could talk to Hermione."

"AGAIN, WE'RE-"

Hermione, not wanting to be the witness of a pissing contest this early in her day, interrupted her sire, "We can talk later, okay, now just isn't a good time." In the back of her head, she wondered, what the hell Draco Bloody Malfoy would possible want to talk to her about so early in the morning.

When silence met her response, Liam pulled the young woman's body flush against him and attacked her neck with his tongue.

Hermione frowned again to herself. She had been glad for the interruption; she had hoped for some time alone to think about her newly lost virginity. She needed to think on her new relationship with this guy she didn't know.

Her thoughts were stopped immediately when her lover's fingers reached her womanhood. The things he could do with his hands, they were amazing. As he entered her, for the second time in their relationship, all Hermione could think about was how wonderful it felt to be one with her sire.

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhddh dhdhd

On the other side of the door, Draco stood there thinking, "_I can't believe this_. _I can't believe she's letting him do that to her... again. Not only is Liam an absolute slut, she's only known him for two days, not to mention-"_

His thoughts were cut off by his sister's sudden presence.

"Come downstairs Draco, let them have their privacy," she turned and walked away.

Draco followed her hurriedly as the first scream made its through the silencing spell.

He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

The pair entered the living area and sat down on one of the couches. Lyra wrapped her arms around her brother, but he flinched away defensively.

"You know how I feel about her, Lyra. Why did you ask _him _to sire her?" Draco looked at his sister with genuine pain in his eyes. He had liked Hermione since that first day in potions class. The day she talked back to Professor Snape. She had the intelligence of a Ravenclaw and the bravery of a Gryffindor. As the years past, he had seen all of her best and worst qualities; her joy and her tears. He had been one of the reasons for her tears. Draco mentally kicked himself, again. His father had made him be an absolute prick to anyone who wasn't of pure blood. Now, the girl he had fallen for, a muggleborn, was being fucked senseless by a guy that she was way too good for; a guy that would just use her. If he had to listen to that fracktard make her scream for one more night, he was going to kill him.

"Draco, take a good look at the girl. She is attractive, intelligent, aggressive, passionate, not to mention innocent. Any other vampire would have claimed her for themselves; Liam won't."

"No, he will just use her and break her heart. Meanwhile, I can't even get close enough to her to apologize for everything I have put her through."

"She isn't going anywhere, Draco. You can talk to her anytime you want. As a vampire, she needs the sex. Once she calms down, Liam will go about his business, and you can talk to her all you want."

"She hates me, Lyra. How could I ever get her to listen to anything I have to say, let alone forgive me?"

"You'll figure it out, love. These things always work themselves out. I don't think that she is an unforgiving person. I understand that this isn't the easiest situation-"

"No, you don't understand. You don't know that all these years that I've hurt her have just been me hiding how I truly feel, so our 'dearest father' wouldn't kill me, for being a blood traitor! You don't understand the pain I have felt every time I've insulted her, and caused her tears. Why would she even want to be in the same room as me? "

Lyra watched as her little brother walked out of the house. She knew that he needed some time alone. She wished that she could do more for him. She wished that she could make it easier for Draco and Hermione to find each other. Destined hearts belonged together, after all, but Fate would have her way. Lyra could set things in motion, after that they would have to find each other on their own.

Later that evening, Hermione and Liam finally made their way out of their room. Hermione's hair was still slightly tousled and pink stained her cheeks, Liam face held the biggest, cockiest smirk one could ever imagine.

Draco came in just moments after. His hair was dripping wet and the skin on his hands was wrinkled from his, overly long, swim in the lake behind the house. When he saw the Liam and Hermione snuggling on the couch together, he continued up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door. Moments later, loud muggle music could be heard coming down the stairs.

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you

Liam chuckled to himself and turned to Lyra, "Well, while that's going on, I'm going to go take care of some business," he unwrapped his arm from Hermione and turned to her, "I'll be back in a few days, okay?"

Hermione, who was secretly glad to finally be able to have some time to think , just wished him a safe trip, accepted his good bye kiss, and turned back to the book she had been reading.

As soon as he was out the door, however, Hermione put her book down and went to go find a quiet place to think.

She ended up in a small room on the second floor. Its only purpose was a door that led out to the roof. Glad that she found somewhere to be alone, she sat on said roof and let her mind wander.

Two days ago, she was a normal human, virgin girl. She didn't almost kill people because they tasted good. She didn't have to try and control herself around her food source. Two, days ago, she had been innocent. She wasn't supposed to fall into bed with the first guy who offered. She didn't make the noises she had made last night. She was supposed to possess some form of self-control and dignity.

Two days ago, she wasn't wondering why Draco bloody Malfoy wanted to talk to her! Why did Malfoy want to talk to her? What could they possibly have to say to each other? He's an ass! That's all there is to it. He probably just wanted to interrupt them. Maybe try to embarrass her. Why did she even care what he wanted to talk about? She should be worrying about when she had become such a slut, not why her worst enemy wanted to have a conversation.

Hermione was pulled out of her reprieve by Jade coming out onto the roof.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said the Persian beauty. "I didn't know anyone was up here." When Hermione just shrugged her shoulders, Jade knelt down next to her, wrapping her arms around her knees. "Hey, are you okay?"

Hermione, who had hugged her knees to her chest, turned her head toward her companion and stated simply, "No, not really."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Hermione sighed to herself, "Yea, kind of, but, I don't know."

"Come on Hermione, we _are_ a family now. You can talk to me."

Hermione smiled at the girl, she was right. They are a family.

Hermione explained her situation and how she was more worried about what Malfoy wanted and how it bothered her to know that that was what was bothering her.

"Well," Jade spoke in a measured voice, "I don't know what he wants to speak with you about, but he is a part of this family too. He seems rather broody today. I doubt he would say anything to hurt or offend you. Maybe you should go ask him yourself. I mean, boys aren't really something I know a lot about."

Hermione looked slightly surprised at her statement, but just tipped her head in acknowledgement.

Having little else to do about the scenario, Hermione thanked her confidant, stood up, and left the roof. She decided it would be best to make herself presentable before seeing what Malfoy was up to.

dhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhddhdh

Draco was in his room, on his third cigarette and his second fire whiskey. He wasn't entirely sure what song was playing, but it was loud and angry, that's all that mattered. He couldn't get the image of Hermione and her 'Sire' out of his head. If he was honest with himself, he knew damn well that he had no right to be acting, or feeling this way. It's not like she knew anything about him. It's not like he had apologized for the way he had treated her. It's not like she knew that he had fallen in love with her the first time he saw her. It's not like she knew that the person he had pretended to be at school wasn't who he really was. How could she? He hadn't spoken a single kind word to her in all the years he had known her.

He just wished that things could have been different. No, there is no sense in trying to change the past, but he can change the future. He would be civil, hell, nice even. He can start by apologizing to her the second that creep leaves her alone for 5 minutes—

Draco was dragged from his musing by a knock on the door that he swore he could have imagined. Just to make sure, he got up from his chair, cigarette still in hand and turned down his stereo. The knock sounded again and he walked the short distance to the door to open it.

He opened the door to find Hermione standing before him, freshly showered and in a new change of clothes; a pair of tight fitted jeans and a purple off the shoulder top. Her outfit left nothing to the imagination. It took him a moment before he realized she was talking, "I'm sorry Granger, what did you just say?"

Hermione let out an exasperated huff, "I said I have been trying to get you to answer the door for the past half hour. You said you wanted to talk to me."

Draco hadn't realized he had been musing for so long. "Yea," he said gingerly, "Come on in." He opened the door wider to let her in and motioned for her to chair. "Would you like a drink?"

"Only if it's Fire Whiskey."

"As if I would offer you anything but," he replied coyly and handed Hermione her drink before pouring himself another. Hermione fidgeted a little with the glass as she looked down at it. "I'm not going to poison you Granger, my sister would kill me." He let out a soft chuckle and she visibly relaxed.

"Sorry," she responded, "you can't blame me for being cautious though."

"No, but, if I had ever wanted to kill you, you would know already. That's actually one of the reasons I wanted to talk to you." He took another sip of his drink.

"You want to kill me?"

Draco choked on his Fire Whiskey and coughed before grabbing a cigarette and lighting it with a laugh, "No, I wanted to apologize to you. I've been quite the prat over the years and since we are living in the same house together I thought it would be wise to clear the air between us."

"I agree, but if this has anything to do with you being afraid of vampires-"

"No, it doesn't, Granger." He continued at her surprised look. "My sister has been one for quite some time, I'm used to it. I wanted to apologize last year at school, but seeing as your body guards tried to hex my balls off every time I tried, I decided it could wait until a better time."

"Can you really blame them?"

"No, I completely understand, I would have reacted the same way."

"Well, I'm not going to forgive you flat out," she put her hand up to prevent Draco from continuing his apology, "but I will give you the chance to redeem yourself."

Draco raised an eyebrow at her, "How so?"

Hermione smiled at him over her drink, "Well, we can chat over our drinks, maybe grab a pizza if you're hungry, I don't know. Do things that normal people do when they have a fresh start."

Draco smiled brightly, "I know of this amazing muggle pizza place just down the street from here."

Hermione raised her eyebrow at the fact it was a muggle restaurant, but responded with a soft, "Sounds lovely."

dhdhhdhdhdhdhddhhd

Lyra smiled to herself as she heard Draco and Hermione apparate away; maybe this won't be as hard as I thought.

**A/N – There are two songs in this chapter the first one was Thank You for the Venom by My Chemical Romance and the second was The Kill by 30 Seconds to Mars.**

**If there is anything that needs clarifying, let me know and I will try to explain it better.**

**Thank you for reading! **

**D. E.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 - You Were Never Able to Keep Me Breathing

Hermione entered her room late that night and leaned against the closed door. Pink dusted her cream colored checks and her breathing was accelerated.

Pizza with Malfo—Draco, had been wonderful. Maybe he wasn't so bad…

Over the next few days Hermione settled into her place within the Clan. Lilith, Blaise and Jade took her shopping and to gather her things from her parents' house, who, I might add, gave her no grief what so ever about moving out. She found that the four of them had a nice quartette dynamic.

Draco hung around a lot, too. Every evening they would have a drink together, it was becoming quite the ritual. Whenever he was around she would smell ripe strawberries and fresh parchment; it was a complete enigma to her. She thought about checking in her book on vampires, but she never seemed to get around to it.

On the fourth day, the day she was going to go out to feed again, Liam returned from his mysterious business.

Everyone was sitting around the coffee table as usual; Draco and Hermione were in a heated discussion with Blaise about the possibility of this year's Head Boy and Girl to be. The letters hadn't been sent out yet and there were a number of candidates. Of course, Draco thought that Hermione would get the position of Head Girl and, because of the schools love affair with him, that Potter would receive the honor of Head Boy. Hermione, never being the self-serving type, thought that Hannah Abbot and Terry Boot would be the obvious choices. Blaise argued that she chose people from neither Gryffindor nor Slytherin on purpose.

The conversation continued as such until the door opened with a bang and Liam swooped in. He actually pulled Hermione out of her discussion and kissed her in way that normally would have stopped her heart. However, she pushed him away and spoke indignantly, "Excuse me, while I'm glad to see that your back, I was in the middle of a discussion. There was absolutely no reason for that."

Lilith chuckled at her, "Actually, he has perfect timing. We should get ready to go feed." She was the only person to see Draco's eyes darken in jealousy.

The only thing he said was, "See you later, Granger," before he disappeared up the stairs and the loud muggle music could be heard once again.

Hermione frowned, but seeing as she had had the urge to bite Draco all day, it was probably for the best that she left him alone for the time being. The group got ready and this time they all went out together, to the same club as last time.

Draco was beside himself. He wasn't even sure what he was beside himself with. There was anger, jealousy, depression; he couldn't decide which was the strongest. It had only been three days of them hanging out together, but he felt that, in those three days, they had made a lot of progress. She was finally comfortable in his company. They joked together like friends. What is it about that asshole that made it so damn difficult for him to get close to her? The lyrics to the song playing floated into his mind like a sick reminder.

I want you to notice  
When I'm not around  
you're so fucking special  
I wish I was special

_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo  
what the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here_

"Oh, yeah, she has no reason to want to be around me." He let his guilt about the way he had treated her in years past settle onto himself again.

He lit a cigarette and allowed himself to wallow in his own misery for a bit. That was until he heard the group of vampires come back. I mean really, you couldn't miss it. They were so damn rowdy; they almost drowned out his music. Almost. Then he heard her screams again, and that drowned out everything else.

He wasn't sure what came over him, but, knowing he couldn't beat the shit out of Liam like he wanted to, he grabbed his wallet and his coat, and stormed out of his room and out of the house.

Hermione lay in bed in the afterglow of orgasm. Liam really was good at that.

As she fell asleep she vaguely wondered where he had learned all of his tricks. Giving a mental shrug, she curled around her sire. Maybe it didn't matter if she was becoming a more sexual creature. Her sire liked it, if his enthusiasm was anything to go by. Maybe it was okay that she let loose. She could accept this new her, and so could her new family.

Hermione cuddled into her Sire. She could get used to his possessiveness. Maybe even begin to like it.

When Hermione woke mid-morning, it was to a loud frantic knock on the door. She sat up, rubbed her eyes sleepily, and made sure she was covered, "Come in."

Lyra opened the door looking like a mad woman, "Have you seen Draco?"

Hermione frowned at her, "No, I just woke up, let me-" Her response was cut off by Liam pulling her back down to his chest.

"No, Lyra, we haven't seen the human." Liam's response was accompanied by a condescending sneer.

Lyra frowned at him but responded softly, "Okay, well if you see him, please let me know. He isn't anywhere on the grounds."

Hermione watched as her mentor softly closed the door before turning to her sire and smacking him on the chest, "Why would say that? Draco isn't that bad. What if something is actually wrong?"

Liam glared at her before chuckling at her, "Cherry, Draco is a spoiled little rich boy. He has nowhere else to go. He probably just went for a walk, or a swim in the lake." He pulled Hermione to him tight and kissed her soundly, thinking the argument was over.

Hermione's mind, however, was nowhere near the things that her sire was doing to her. Lyra had said that they had searched the grounds. Draco wouldn't just up and leave for no reason, and if he did he always came back, or left a note in the first place. He wasn't irresponsible. What if when he went out he had gotten captured? Deatheaters were still looking for him weren't they? That's why they were 'hiding' in the muggle world, because Draco didn't want to take his father's place in Moldyshort's ranks. What if they hurt him? Oh gods, what if they killed him? No! He's MINE!

Where had that come from? Draco was NOT her _anything; _beside, maybe, a tentative friend.

Hermione pushed Liam away, "I'm sorry, I can't do this right now."

Liam scowled at her, "Whatever, Cherry. Let me know when you quit being a priss." He got up, pulled his pants on, and left without another word.

Hermione gave the slammed door her own scowl. What right did he have to talk to her like that? Her family was in distress. Her… Draco was missing, she had to help.

Lyra was rushing around the house going from room to room, maybe they had missed one. She prayed that her baby brother was alright. There were too many people in the world that wished him harm at the moment. Where could he have gone? She was to lost in her frantic thoughts, she walked right into an equally frazzled Hermione.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione."

"Lyra! Any luck?"

The elder vampire smiled sadly, "No, Blaise and Jade are out searching, I'm thinking of joining them."

"Would it be okay if I joined you?" Hermione blushed, "I know that Liam wasn't very nice about things earlier, I'm sorry."

"Oh, Hermione, it fine. That's just how Liam is. He and Draco have always butted heads. I'd like you to join me, thank you"

The four vampires searched throughout the night. Liam sat at the house waiting for his nice piece of ass to get home. She shouldn't be out looking for that douche bag, she should be on her knees. Taking care of the little problem he had had all morning. Damn. He would miss her responsiveness when he finally left. Inexperienced women always made the best noises.

The next evening, everyone was in the sitting area, brainstorming. They had started a list of places Draco liked to frequent. They planned on starting the search again that night.

Liam became upset, "Why are you going out again? If he wanted to be here he would be. I'm sure the spoiled brat just realized he couldn't live without the comforts of his 'daddy's' house."

The 4 other vampires gasped. Jade walked across the room and slapped Liam across the face. "How _dare _you! Draco is more a part of this clan than you are! He would _never_ go back to that house and you _know_ that!" She huffed heavily before continuing. If you aren't going to be helpful, either leave or go entertain yourself some other way.

Liam scowled and stormed up the stairs. No one saw him until later in the evening, almost morning, when Hermione finally came to bed. The young vampire snuggled into her sire, finally being able to relax after the tense day.

Hermione woke the next morning and stretched languidly. Draco's disappearance was still weighing heavily on her mind. He had been missing for two days. They had searched about half of their list tonight and were planning on doing the other half today.

She had turned to where Liam was supposed to be lying next to her, but he wasn't there. In his place was a letter addressed to her.

Hermione just sat there, looking at the letter. When she finally opened it, what she found made her want to crawl into a hole.

_Hermione, _

_ I'm sorry you have to find out this way, but I'm rubbish at saying things, so I figured this would be easier for the both of us. Besides, you're rather occupied with the human trash. I'm leaving. Not just you, but the clan. Lilith is a wonderful leader and she doesn't need me anymore. Neither do you. You're a beautiful girl Hermione, but you're just not for me. The business I was attending to called me away again. I figured you should know that it isn't really business at all. It's this human girl I kind of have a thing for and I went to be with her. _

_ Don't worry though, you're a great fuck. You will make someone happy someday. No hard feelings. _

Liam

_P.S. – Thanks for the cherry._

Hermione's fists balled around the note. How could she be so stupid? Sleeping with a guy she hardly knew, giving him her virginity. She was so angry, at herself, at him, and at Lilith, and everyone else, for not warning her. It's not like it actually mattered, she didn't really like the guy, but she had given him a part of herself. She had at least expected the decency of a real good bye. She wanted to rip his heart out.

The weeks following Liam's departure and Draco's disappearance were absolute hell.

Blaise and Jade watched as Hermione slipped into a near depression. She refused to talk to anyone, and she hunted every night. By the end of the first week, she had drained and screwed enough people to satisfy the entire clan for a month.

Lilith on the other hand didn't hunt at all. She was so worried about her brother that she hardly moved from her perch on the balcony. She stood there, just waiting for him to return. They had search for four days straight for Draco when he had first disappeared. They had been all over London and the surrounding areas.

Blaise didn't know what else to do, so he stayed away from the house as much as possible, but when he wasn't feeding he was still searching for his best friend.

Jade hated seeing her sire like this. She hated seeing the woman that had given her life feel so much grief. You see, Lyra didn't just feel her own worry, she also felt Hermione's dejection, and Blaise's despair and Jade's desire to fix it all.

Jade knew she couldn't do this all on her own. She cursed Liam for leaving, every day as she watched Lyra keep watch and go through another restless, bloodless night. She didn't know what to do. She knew that Lyra's mood wouldn't change, unless they found Draco and Hermione stopped this madness. She pondered this every night as she walked alone along the busy muggle street, hoping for a sign, any sign, of Draco.

That night Jade went hunting with Blaise at the nearest gay bar; Blaise got into only because he went down on one of the bouncers.

"Now, Jade," Blaise spoke, wiping his mouth off as they walked into the bar, "Why would you, of all people, want to come to this shit hole. I know it's not because you like to watch me give head." He laughed, Jade stiffened at his casual mention of his sexuality, she was very open about her own, it wasn't a secret; she was just old fashioned. She never even talked to Lilith about her conquests.

"Well, Blaise," hear voice flippant, "as you know, Lyra hasn't been herself since Draco disappeared," she paused as he nodded in agreement, "I want you to devote all your energy into finding him."

"You brought me to gay bar, to tell me I need to 'devote energy' into something other than fucking the brains out of the next guy that looks at me?"

"Blaise, be serious, if we don't fix this, things could go horribly wrong for all of us!" She was angry now, how could he take something like their family so lightly, they could lose Lyra. Jade softened at her sire's name, she loved Lyra, more than anything. What was she going to do...? "We could lose her Blaise, if we can't put her back together, we will lose her."

"I know Jade, but I've been looking everywhere, he's not anywhere in Diagon alley or Hogsmead, I've checked all the places we used to hang out, I don't know where else to look."

"Did you check the manor or muggle areas?"

"Why the hell would he be there? Besides, the manor is in the possession of the ministry. He has nothing, accept Lyra and..."

Jade interrupted, "Just check, please, tomorrow, for me, and come home early tonight, she needs you too." After that she got up and left Blaise to his own devices.

When Jade got home she noticed that Lyra wasn't at her normal perch on the balcony. She walked into the house and fond her lying on the couch; the woman looked half dead.

Jade kneeled down beside her beloved sire solemnly. She kissed her lips and whispered, "I'll make it better for you, I promise, I can be strong." Lyra didn't move, didn't whimper. Not even as Jade moved her to her rooms; or when her Childe fed her from her own veins.

Jade softly maneuvered out of the room, "_Now it's Hermione's turn."_

Hermione was out hunting again. This bar was getting small. She was bored; the people didn't hold the same interest as they had when she first came here with Lyra.

Hermione frowned as she thought of the woman that had shown her that way into this new life of hers. She knew that she was hurting her. She knew that she would eventually come to regret all the attacks she had been making. None of it seemed to matter though. Her new family cared for her, and she cared for them. Draco, before he had gone and left her too, had been turning out to be someone she could be friends with. She missed that strawberry smell. She needed to stop this. Tonight's the last night. She didn't really have anywhere else to go if she fucked this up. Her old friends, "_Who haven't owled me at all this summer," _would never really accept her as she was now_._ Still, she missed them. She wondered what they would think about her missing Draco Malfoy's company.

She was brought out of her musings as she notices a guy at the bar wink at her. Reluctantly she got up and made her way towards him, "_Here we go again."_

Hermione had stayed in for the past two nights, just as she told herself and Jade that she would. She was still miserable, but at least the only person she was hurting now was herself. She kept watch with Lyra every night, her blood lust and absence completely forgiven. They didn't talk; they didn't need to. Even without their mind reading abilities, they both knew that Draco was the only thing on their minds. Sometimes Hermione would go look for him with Blaise, but for the most part she stayed inside, waiting.

On one such day, when Blaise was out searching and Hermione was in the living room taking a break from the watch, Jade went up to the balcony to talk to Lyra.

"Ly', I brought you some tea."

"Thank you, Jade." Lilith took the teacup from her with a drained smile.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm alright. How long has it been?"

"Two weeks today. Lyra, you need to feed."

"I need to find my brother."

"Well, go out for a little while, but make sure you feed. When you get back we will have guests." At Lyra's raised eyebrow, Jade blushed and handed her the letter she had transcribed. "I thought that, maybe, it would help Hermione."

"I think this is a fabulous idea." Lyra smiled at the beautiful girl that she had sired. "I'll get ready and go out. How long do you think I have?"

"If all goes as planned, they should be coming this evening."

"And you're not telling Hermione?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Jade walked out the door and Lyra chuckled for the first time in two weeks.

_My Dearest Harry, Ron, and Ginny_

I haven't heard from you guys at all this summer, how have you been? Is everyone ok?

My summer has been, well, interesting. I moved out of my parents' house about a week into holiday and I'm living with some friends. I would love for you to meet them. You should come visit really soon. Actually, if you want to come right now that would be great. The location is on the back of the letter, you guys can floo here and stay as long as you like.

I miss you guys so, so much.  
Please come!

Love Always,  
Hermione Granger

"We are going to see her, right?" asked a very peeved Ginny. She couldn't believe that none of them had owled her since vacation started. It didn't seem like it had been that long. Realizing that the boys were not going to answer her, she stormed up the stairs, yelling, "FINE, I'LL GO SEE HER BY MYSELF!" She felt horrible for leaving Hermione completely alone just like they had done with Harry after fourth year. "_Well I guess she's not completely alone if she's living with friends. But still."_

"You are coming, aren't you, mate?" Ron couldn't figure out why his sister had yelled at them. Can't a guy have a minute to think?

"Of course I am Ron, but don't you think it's odd for Hermione to be so, I don't know, spontaneous?"

"A little, but it has been a while since we've seen her. I bet she's just bored out of her mind because she already finished all of her summer homework."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go get ready to leave, before Ginny blows another gasket."

Ron laughed, "Yeah, race you."

The boys dashed up the stairs and packed to visit for a few days.

"_Good, they're coming; I just hope Hermione won't get mad at me. Oh, well_."  
Jade put on her new hot pink corset that matched the red one Hermione had had on. With a sigh of relief, she thought, "_Now, if Blaise finds Draco, tonight will be perfect_."

Hermione was sitting in the living room reading a book on muggle mythology, when Jade came running down the stairs with Draco's stereo held over her head. She set the stereo down on the coffee table and pressed play. Hermione smile, for the first time in two weeks, when she heard her favorite song.

Jade magically pushed all of the furniture against the walls and pulled Hermione into the center of the living room. They started to move together to the music

_Here we are so what you gonna do?  
Do I gotta spell it out for you? _

Lyra walked in and sat down. She watches the girls as they their movements matched the beat of the song perfectly.

_Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let 'em say what they're gonna say but tonight,  
I just don't really care_

The girls ground against each other as they become lost to anyone in the world, but each other.  
_  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever _

Green flames flash from the fireplace, unnoticed.

_Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say 'cause tonight,  
I just don't even care _

Lilith heard gasps from across the room and unglued her eyes from the very attractive pair.

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you _

Assuming that the three people that had stepped out of the fireplace were the "guests" Jade had mentioned, she thought of stopping the girls, but when looked over to see them dancing so incredibly seductively, she promptly forgot.

The trio at the fireplace just stared in amazement at the site, the boys had never seen Hermione dance like that, and even though Ginny had, it was only when she was alone, never with someone.

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together - together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
(Yeah yeah) - with you, yeah With you  
So come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever _

The song ended and the pair parted laughing and catching their breath. Lilith cleared her throat to get the girls attention.

They both looked to Lyra as she spoke, "Aren't you going to introduce us to your guests, Hermione?"

**A/N - The songs used in this chapter are: Creep - Radiohead and 4ever - the Veronicas.**

**I would like to thank 'Ginger' for editing my stories, she is a wonderful and beautiful stories. Let me know if her or I have missed anything.**

**Let me know what you think. Please?**


End file.
